Megaman ZX Hope
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: This story serves as a continuation of Megaman ZX Advent. It will also tie up some loose ends with the Classic, X, and Zero series.
1. Chapter 1

**Megaman ZX Hope**

**Cutscene 1: History**

* * *

Sometime between Megaman Zero and Megaman ZX.

Deep underground Ceil and a team of researchers were looking for the the remains of Ragnorok and Zero. After several days of fruitless search they were about to give up until Serpent found something of great interest. Unknown to anyone they were about to enter the remains of Dr. Wily's final castle.

The researchers researched the entire building to find data of any use. Ceil enters a particular room. As she enters she tripped and falls in front of a black robot. She notices that the robot was cut very badly and notices the cuts are the same as how Zero made them. Believing that the bot have some connection to Zero she orders her team to take the bot.

Ciel never got the chance to study the bot as Ragnorok was later discovered. She and the team left to research to study. They never returned. The Guardians gave the robot to Legion, so they can continue studying it. When Biometals came to be known they shut down the research and left the bot in the abandoned lab.

Unknown to anyone the bot's eyes glow briefly and stutter one word before shutting down again. "M...M...Megaman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Megaman ZX Hope**

**Cutscene 2: Awakening**

* * *

Cyberspace. A mysterious world where the souls of reploids, cyber elves, and even some humans congregate. Its existance has never been explained, nor validaded through conventional science. In fact, the only ones who know about it are its denizens, and some would say it's the closes thing to "heaven" that a Reploid can ever achieve. Or at least if there's any other heaven to speak of.

While no one knows whether this space was created by the hands of man, the hands of god, or was just always there since the first computer was made or at the beginning of the universe, the only thing consistent about it was that time was relative there. In fact, the only inclination of it ever existing at all was during the time that the Maverick known as Omega, a monstrous reploid created during the end of the Elf War once cast into space, descended upon Earth from its derelict space prison, its very presence causing the walls of reality and the cyber world to converge at points dubbed "CyberDoors".

However, at what would be considered the center of this space, while the other cyber elves floated around aimlessly or float within, four of the more prominent Cyber Elves within Cyberspace had converged, their avatars animatedly discussing what they had seen of the world for quite some time since Mother Elf, the cyber elf created to return Mavericks to their original states, had settled herself into that area after being freed from the influence of the "curse" that had turned her into the Dark Elf.

The first three, Cyber Elves Ciel, Zero, and X bore similarities to when they had physical bodies of their own, though X still maintained the robed garb he wore during Zero's awakening, until after he passed on into the next world. The fourth however, being Mother Elf herself, took the form of a dark-haired woman with alabaster skin, perpetually closed eyes, and long silver robes, with her knees down somewhat ethereal.

"Ciel... Zero... X..." Mother Elf sighed as she faced the others. "I am afraid that even with recent events, that the world is once more on the road to ruin."

"Yes. I've sensed it as well," X sighed with crossed arms. "Even after the destruction of the Ouroborous, Weil's taint still haunts the world."

"Man..." Zero sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Even after three hundred-something years, that madman still finds a way to come back, even if only indirectly."

"I'm sorry. I should've tried harder to destroy the Model W fragments when I'd first found them, rather then try and study them," Ciel sighed.

"You are not at fault," X said putting a hand on her shoulder. "What you did, you did for the benefit of mankind. At the very least, you were able to give the next generation the tools to fight back."

"It is not Weil that I am concerned about.", Mother Elf said grimly. This brought everyone to confusion. "For some time I've been experiencing visions of the future. I saw death, destruction, and metal. After the destruction of Ouroborous the blurs in my vision cleared and I saw..."

"What? What did you see?", Ciel asks.

"The entire planet is all machine. Not a single form of life or organic left.", Mother Elf sadly. This shocks everyone.

"Do you know the cause?", Zero asks.

"I don't know what will cause all this or who is responsible, but what I do know is the he is of relation to X and Zero.

* * *

After the destruction of Ouroborous and powerful surge of electricity shocks the entire city causing major power outage of a second. In the Legion tower a long forgotten lab powers up. The black robot strapped to a computer short circuits and explode. The computer slowly powers up. A holographic body appears.

"What? What happened? Where am I?!", the being said as he notice his intangible body. "My body! Where is my body?!"

The being turns and see a computer screen turning on showing a record battle of Ashe and Grey as model X fighting Pandora and Prometheus.

"Megaman? Alive? But how and why are there two?", the being said to himself and notice the date of the battle. "24XX?! I've been asleep for four hundred years?" The being punches the console only to phase through it. "What purpose do I have now? Megaman still lives and I don't even have to body to deal with this." The being screams in anger. He clench his fist and notices that a mechanical arm did the same.

"It would appear I'm not a helpless as I thought I would be.", the being said. "I shall make use of this lab, but need time to make a new body for myself, but that doesn't mean the same can be said to my minions." He turns back to the screen. "Enjoy you days of peace, Megaman. You should remember though that if there is a Megaman there must always be a Bass." (Laughs)


	3. Chapter 3

**Megaman ZX Hope**

**Prologue: Key to the Future Lies in the Past**

* * *

Bass still as a computer was working on building a new body for himself and creating new biometals. During the process he was lost in thought.

"It is fate that we machines and humans have to fight? Is it destiny that we were born? But the real question is that why did we machine exists? Were we destined to be slaves or to be a new species for the planet? This event will give us all the answers.", Bass said to himself as the screen turns white.

* * *

You play as Bass Classic

Bass leans on a wall watching Wily working on Zero. Bass takes his leave and enters an elevator. As the door closes Bass punches the wall in anger. "Damn it! Why can't I win against Megaman?! If this keeps on going Wily will eventually get rid of me! I hate to say this, but I don't think I'll be a match against Wily's new machine.", Bass said in concern.

During the night some time ago Bass looks at the blueprints of Zero and widen his eyes. "After seeing the specs personally, I realized Zero possess enough power to take down an army of Megaman, but what concerns me more is that other project Wily is working on. Is there nothing I can do that will make me stronger?"

Just then a Sniper Joe enters the elevator. "Uh, am I interrupting something?", the Joe asks surprising Bass.

"How long have you been there?", Bass asks.

"I just arrive. I came to report to Wily of a strange energy source I've located in the Bermunda Triangle.", the Joe explains. "It's a source to great power. To be honest with you it may of be alien origins like the Starroids and Ra Moon, but much more powerful." This caught Bass interest.

"No, there may be a change it could be a hoax. I'll go and see to it personally.", Bass said before grabbing the Joe's neck. "Right after I keep this little secret quiet." Bass rips the Joe's head off the body and throws both the body and head into a recycle chute. Bass makes a sinister grin as he teleports out of Wily's Castle.

**Ready**

Bass arrives into the Bermunda Triangle. He looks around and sees nothing in sight. After hours of walking and destroying enemy machines sent by the military , also investigating the phenomenon, Bass finds a large crater. Bass jumps into the crate and finds an unknown spaceship. Bass stops for a moment and recognizes the symbol on the ship.

"This symbol... This ship is from the 20th Century. This was the first group assignment for both man and machine working together. This project was meant to be the first step to start a relationship between robots and humans, however some humans were not happy about this event seeing robots as workers and slaves than people. They blew up the government complex and the space shuttle, thus ending the relation. Or so they thought.", Bass said as he places his hand on the symbol showing a handshake between a robot and human.

"It would appear that that this ship survived the explosion and manage to make it to space. But this brings the question. Can man and machine ever be friends, treat each other as equal not seeing each other as superiors?", Bass questions. "No, ever since my creation I see machines doing all the work, while the humans relax. The bond with the man and machine is nothing but an illusion to us machine. The humans sees themselves as the superior being, but I question. Can it be possible that we machine are the superior race? Is it possible that we can transcend our own programming? Can we evolve as gods? That is the question I want answered."

Bass continue walking down the hallway walking past the dead humans and deactivated robots. "It would appear that the crew died before this ship crashed, but something bother me. This strange phenomenon, did they discover something? Is it possible that this very source is the answer to my question?"

Bass sees a large door in front of him. Before Bass enters he stops and turns. "I was wondering when you show.", Bass said to Megaman.

**Warning**

Megaman fires a charge shot straight towards Bass. Bass jumps over the blast and fires a barrage blast. Megaman slides under Bass avoiding the shot, jumps and kicks Bass to the back. This knocks Bass to the ground. Megaman aims his buster to Bass' head, but Bass pulls his leg causing Megaman to miss his target. Bass kicks Megaman to the face knocking him to the wall. Bass grabs Megaman's head and fires his buster in close range to the heart killing Megaman. The screen goes black.

Bass opens his eyes and finds himself back in front of the door. He looks around, but can't find Megaman's body. "A dream? But what caused this? Machine can't even dream." Bass looks up and sees the door opening on its own. Bass enters the room and finds a data disk in the center of the room. Bass notices that the disk is the only object of great value. He grabs the disk and teleports out of the ship, but not after setting explosives in the ship.

* * *

Bass inserts the disk into his PC. A video screen then appears.

"Greetings, my name is Dr. John Evolve. I am the leader of the ship Unity. If you receive this message then it means that I am no longer among the living. As you know the ship's mission was to head to space and study its mystery, but also to begin the relationship with the humans and robots alike. However, some humans were not happy with the idea and have the politicians killed and the ship destroyed. The ship they destroyed was a decoy as we have launched days before the attack."

"During our journey in space we have found an abandoned space colony. It turns out to be a failed prototype developed long ago when humanity attempted to move to space. The colony was lost for sometime. It was also a prefect hiding place to hide our prize. We call our prize "God's Gift" and this very prize is the pride of our research. However, we feared that it is also an instrument of war as it possess the power to wipe out humanity and bring in a robot revolution."

After hiding our prize we continue with our journey. Eventually we discovered the PSYTRANCE. The PSYTRANCE is a mysterious source of power. When is give this power to a robot it greatly enhance it's power and display powers that we consider impossible. We dub the robots powered by the PSYTRANCE "Masteroids". We deciphered the power and create a formula to create it, but much more powerful."

"We believe the Masteroids are the ultimate and final evolution of the robots and in a possibility the answer to all our problems."

The video then ends and reveals the formula of the PSYTRANCE and the details of its power. Bass widen his eyes and smiles in satisfaction.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Please Review**


End file.
